Camp Bayside
by RoCkInCuTiEeM
Summary: Ch.9 is up! New fic! Girls go to Camp Green Lake. Its in peoples POV. Please rr!
1. 1 The Bus Trip

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Hey! Heres my new fic! I hope you like it! Its gonna be in peoples POV. I know it starts with a girl that you've never heard of but in the second chapter you'll find out who is who! I hope you like it! I'm going to post a couple of chapters at once so you don't have to wait so long for the others! I have nothing better to do anyway!  
  
For people who like my other story The Abnormal One: I'm still working on it. I wrote in down on paper but I forget where I left the paper! I'll get working on it when I find it!  
  
Ch.1  
  
Chicki's POV  
  
"When will we be there?" I yelled to the bus driver. Some other girls and I were being sent to Camp Green Lake for boys because they just found out that Joe, the Warden of Camp Bayside was a rapist. At least I had friends with me like Playa, my best friend. "A half an hour!" the bus driver called back. I signed and looked out the window. "Yay! We get to be with boys!" a happy Playa said. "Yea well what if they're ugly?" I asked her in a bad tone. I wasn't happy about going to an all boys' camp but whatever. All the other girls were going to. "Are we there yet?" I called out. "20 more minutes!" the driver said looking annoyed. I smiled. I liked annoying people who got on my nerves and this bus driver got on my nerves! "You know, you asked that like 10 minutes ago." Honey said. "Whatever." I replied. She gave me a glare. I just stared back. She shook her head and talked to her friends Sweety, B-Ball, GC, and Cole. 'Freaks,' I thought to myself. "We're here." The grumpy bus driver said. "Finally! I said as if it took years to get there. The driver gave me a look but I didn't care. I was about to get off when the bus driver told me to stay because they were going to call out our names. "Well, this will take another hour." I said angrily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's chapter 1! I hope you liked it. Every time I write more, I will post as many chapters as I can so please review on the most updated one. 


	2. 2The Meetings

Hey! Here's the second chapter! I know I wrote that I will tell you who is who in this chapter but that will be in the next chapter. Sorry! Descriptions of them will be in upcoming chapters. I hope you enjoy this!  
  
Ch.2  
  
Squid's POV  
  
"They're here!" Magnet said happily as the bus all the girls were coming in arrived. I was kind of excited girls were coming. I was hoping that some would be hot! Just then, all the girls came out. I spotted a really cute one coming out of the bus. She looked really athletic and energetic. "Hey Sweety come here!" a girl called out to her. I stared at her as she bounced off the bus and to her friends. "Whatcha looking at?" said a voice behind me. I jumped. "Oh hey Zigzag. I wasn't looking at anything!" I told him. His eyes followed to where I was staring. "Oh I see," he said with a smirk. "Nice!" Just then Mom called to us to come over to him. He had the girls of D-Tent with him. The girl called Sweety wasn't with him. I frowned. "Okay boys, this is Emilie, Tiffany, Megan, Ramya, Lauren, Christel, Christine and Shannon. And girls, this is Alan, Ricky, Rex, Brian, Jose, Theodore, Stanley, and Hector. Now go to your tent and get to know each other." He said as he walked to E-Tent, the tent for counselors. 


	3. 3At the Tent

Hey! Heres Ch.3!  
  
Ch.3  
  
Playa's POV  
  
Wow! There are some cute boys here! The boys named Alan and Ricky are cute but I like Stanley. I smiled at them. Chicki, who was next to me just stood there with her arms crossed looking at the sky. "Cheer up Chicki! It's not that bad!" I whispered to her. "Whatever." She whispered back. I don't understand why she's always in a bad mood now. She used to be the nicest person I knew until Chi-Chi came along 2 weeks ago. That's when her bad mood started. I sighed. Chi-Chi saw me and came over. "He's cute!" she said looking at Jose. I laughed. We all went into the tent. Chicki took a bed next to Girly. 


	4. 4She's Hot!

Hey! Here's Chapter 4! I hope you like it so far! It's getting more into digging the holes in the next chapter. Please review!  
  
Ch.4  
  
After we all introduced urselves, the girls went to their side of the tent to talk. Of course, we stayed on ours. "Wow that Chi-Chi girl is hot!" Magnet said. "Why does that Chicki girl act so mean? I mean she's cute and all but I've never seen someone so mad looking before." I said. "Maybe she's paranoid!" Squid said making a joke. "She'd do good with you then Zig!" I luaghed. "What?" he said looking at Girly. "I said she'd do good with you." I repeated. "Who?" he asked. Then he smiled. "Girly?" All of the guys looked at him. "What?" he said. "She's hot!" She was pretty. She had long blonde hair that was crimped and hazel eyes. Her clothes were fashionable, for a girl, I guess. "I was talking about Chicki." I told him. "Oh," he said. "She's hot too." He said. "Just not my type." She looked punk. She has=d shoulder legnth dark brown hair with blonde highlights and brown eyes. She was wearing a black shirt with a purple E on it and black, baggy pants with purple stars on the pockets. She acted kind of mean though. "Yea, she is pretty hot." I said. "Who? Girly or Chicki?" Zigzag asked. "Chicki." I said. "Oh," "Right. What do you think of her, Squid?" Zigzag asked him as Squid was looking at her. He shrugged and looked away. "I think he likes her." I whispered to Zigzag. 


	5. 5thefirsthole

Heres Chapter 5!  
  
Ch. 5  
  
Girly's POV  
  
Geez! I was so tired when we woke up this morning. We got up, got shovels and breakfast. The food here sucks! Well, as we ate, we went over to the place where we dig holes. The other girls and I had to change into these really pretty pink jumpsuits. Chicki And Playa looked disgusted by the color. That's because they're punk. Chi-Chi thought the color was ok. She's punk too. Atleast that's what I thought. I've heard Chicki and Playa call her a poser before. Well anyway, I hate digging holes! We get all dirty and it's hard! All the other girls except for Chicki, Noodles, and Chi-Chi needed help with digging their holes. Some of the boys came over to help us. "Hey, you need help?" a voice behind me said as I looked at Chicki. She's so strong and when she got off the bus, it looked like all the boys were drooling over her. Even Zigzag here. "Yea," I said as I smiled. He was pretty cute. He smiled back. As we were shoveling, he looked at me but his eyes would sometimes drift off to Chicki. She's so lucky she can get all the guys nto like her but I don't know why she's so mean all the time. She used to be so nice! Then I looked at Squid. He was looking at Chicki too! But then he looked sad, as if he missed someone. I looked over at Zigzag. Of course he was looking at Chicki again. "Hey Zigzag," I said. He didn't move. "Zigzag?" I tried again. He still just stood there looking at Chicki. She had a lighter in her hand. It looked like he was looking at the fire. "Hey Squid! Is Zigzag a pyro?" I asked. "Yea, he is." He answered. I watched Zigzag as he watched Chicki move the fire from side to side. Both of them were just staring at the fire. Chicki was about to light her hole on fire when just as a truck came up. Chicki snapped out of watching the fire and put her lighter what it looked like under her bra. Then all the boys were staring at her with their eyes wide open. "What's this stupid truck doing here?" she asked. "This stupid truck is here to give you water." An angry Mr. Sir said. "Oh. ' she replied looking embarrassed. Everyone had a hard time choosing where to be in line. It eventually came out to be like this: X-Ray, Chicki, Zigzag, Squid, me, Playa, Chi-Chi, Magnet, Armpit, Crystal Lite, Smiley, Honey, Noodles, Twitch, Caveman, and Zero. After we got our water, we went back to digging our holes. Zigzag went back to his because he said he wanted to finish it. I saw him looking at Chicki most of the time. Finally, it was time for dinner. 


	6. 6foodfight!

Here's Ch. 6! Hope ya like it!  
  
Ch.6  
  
Zigzag's POV  
  
After we dug our holes, we went to the mess hall for dinner. All of us boys walked quickly. The girls dragged behind. "What was up with you and Chicki?" Squid asked me. "So much for her not being your type." He said and walked away from me. I just stood there confused. 'What is he talking about?' I thought. She is my type! She's a pyro! Then I thought about what I said the night before. I said she wasn't my type. "Hey Zigzag are you just going to stand there all night?" I heard a voice say. I looked around me and there was Chicki next to me. "I guess not." Was all I could say. "Then lets go!" she said grabbing my arm. I looked at Girly. She looked kind of jealous. "Oh crap!" Chicki said when we went into the mess hall. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "It's him." She said pointing to Rock. "You know him?" "I went out with him. What's he doing here?" she asked. "I think he's here for injecting drugs into him. Why?" "That freakin idiot! I hate him so much!" she yelled. When Rock heard her, he went over to her smiling. "Hey hottie!" he said. "Stay away from me!" she said meanly. "What's wrong? I won't hurt you like before." He said to her calmly. "You better not!" she said using me as a sheild in case he did do something. He saw that and he put an evil grin on his face. "Aww! Are you afwaid that I'm going to hurt you?" he said in a baby like voice. She let go of me and grabbed the beans that were being served behind her and threw them at him. "Food fight!" someone yelled and everyone started throwing food at each other. It was actually kind of fun. In the end, Rock had the most beans on him. It was funny because he is pretty mean. I actually saw Chicki smile for the first time since she got here. I guess she's not that bad after all! 


	7. 7borring

Ch.7  
  
Noodle's POV  
  
So far it has been pretty boring here. The only fun thing was the food fight last night. Chicki seemed to be in a good mood until she got into trouble. Looks like we're not going to have that much fun here anymore. "This is boring!" I said to all the girls who were around me. "No? Really?" Chicki said. "I wanna do something fun!" Honey said. We were all silent for a while. Then Chicki had a weird smile on her face. "I have an idea." she said. We all went over to her hole wanting to her to tell us what to do. "Ok, so we have to fool the boys somehow. It will be really fun!" she said. "How?" Honey asked. "I don't know!" she said. "Let's make them think we like them but then do something horrible to them like make them jealous by going with another guy." Playa suggested. "Okay, who gets who to make them jealous? Who cheats with who?" Chicki asked. Girly frowned. "But what if they get mad at us? What if you really like on of the guys?" Girly asked. "It's not like we'll ever see them again . maybe." Chicki said. "Well, I don't know . " Girly started. "Fine! Then we'll have to do it without you!" Chicki said looking annoyed. Girly looked embarrassed. "Well . I guess I'll do it." She reluctantly said. "Good," Chicki said. "Who's going to make who jealous?" "I'll make Caveman jealous!" Playa volunteered. "I knew you would." Chicki said with a smile. "Who are you going to cheat on him with?" "Umm . Squid, I guess." She said a little shyly. "Ok, what about you, Girly?" "Zigzag and Twitch." She said. Chicki looked a little jealous when Girly said Zigzag. She must like him! "And you Noodles?" "X-Ray and Armpit." I said. "Honey?" "Twitch and Magnet." "Chi-Chi?" "Magnet and X-Ray." "Crystal Lite?" "Armpit and Caveman." "Smiley, theres not enough boys for you unless you want to make Zero jealous with Zigzag." Chicki said. "No." Smiley said. "Okay, well, I could either be with Squid or Zero." Chicki said. "You would look so cute with Squid, Ki!" Playa said. "Yea, be with Squid." I said. "Do I have to? That guy's so annoying!"she said. "Yes!" we all answered. "Fine! So tomorrow we are all going to do this ok?" she said. "Ok!" we all answered. 


	8. 8whatsgoing onhere?

Ch.8  
  
X-Ray's POV  
  
The next morning, when we woke up, all the girls were  
flirting with us. Even Chicki was flirting with  
Squid! Noodles was flirting with me. "Hey X-Ray!"  
she said coming closer to me. Even though everyone  
was flirting, they watched Chicki and Squid the most.  
Everyone one, including Squid was surprised that  
Chicki would flirt with someone. "Hey Squid!" she  
said. "Hey," he answered. "What put you in such a  
good mood?" he asked her. "Oh I don't know," she  
said all giggly. "I guess seeing you put me in a  
pretty good mood." She giggled again. Squid looked  
pretty happy when she said that. Zigzag looked a  
little jealous but Girly made him feel better. The  
girls were like this for most of the day. While all  
of the girls were taking showers, we all talked about  
what was happening. "What's going on?" I asked.  
"The girls are acting so weird." "I can't believe  
Chicki is being so nice! I really like her." Squid  
said just as Chicki and some other girl were walking  
towards us. When Squid saw the other girl, he just  
stared at her. She and Chicki were laughing. "Hey  
Squid!" Chicki said as she walked up to him. "Hey,"  
he replied. "Who's your friend?" he asked. "This is  
Sweety." She replied. "Hey." Sweety said in a whiney  
voice. The smile on Squids face vanished. "Hi." He  
said. "I gotta go." He said and ran towards the  
wreakroom. Chicki and sweety giggled. "Well, we  
gotta go too. Bye boys!" Chicki said as they ran  
off. A few minutes later, the girls arrived in the  
wreakroom. Instead of going to the boys they were  
with all day, they went to someone else. When Squid  
saw Chicki go over to Zigzag, he looked jealous. He  
was about to go over to her when Playa went over to  
him. Chi-Chi came over to me. They were all flirty  
again. Most of us were happy with who we were with,  
Zigzag actually looked happier with Chicki. Squid  
wasn't happy at all with Playa. He wanted Chicki  
back. Everyone except for Squid, Zigzag, and Zero  
got that they were just trying to make us jealous.  
Zero was lucky. He didn't get played. At night, we  
told Squid, Zigzag, and Zero what was going on. Then  
we had a prank of our own. When the girls were  
sleeping, we put every discusting bug we could find  
on their beds. 


	9. 9theplan

Ch.9  
  
Honey's POV  
  
Our plan went great! It was so fun and everyone wasn't bored. Even Chicki seemed to be having fun. She seemed a little distracted though. "Squid is such a player!" she said. "Why do you say that?" I asked her. "It's so obvious that he likes Sweety." "Oh, but he seemed to like you more." I said trying to confort her. I've seen him looking at Sweety a lot but he's looked at Chicki way more. "I think Zigzag really likes you, Ki." I told her. But she was asleep.  
  
When I woke up, I felt all this slimey and crawley things on me. I wasn't the only one who felt it either. "Eww!" Chicki screamed. Some boys snickered. Chicki pulled off the covers to find a ton of discusting bugs. She screamed and jumped off the bed. All of the guys were cracking up. "This isn't funny you guys!" she said sounding upset. She ran into the bathroom. The biys kept on laughing but Zigzag stopped when she ran into the bathroom. "Serves you right!" Squid said angrilly. "Quit being mean to her and be with Sweety since you like her so much!" I yelled at him. "Yea Squid, you weren't the only one that got cheated on." Magnet said. Chicki came out of the bathroom. "Come on guys, we gotta go now." She said. We all got our shovels together leaving the boys behind. "Where are the boys, girls?" Mr. Pendancski asked us. "Who cares." Chicki replied. She had a hard time shoveling today. None of the biys noticed. When we were finished shoveling, we went into the wreakroom. " I hate those idiots. Expecially Squid." Chicki said. "I hate it here! I wanna run away!" "Yea, so do I." Girly said. "I'm stealing food and water and running away tonight!" Chicki said. "Yea! I'm going with!" Girly said. Then we all agreed to go. At night, we stole plenty of food and water and ran off. 


End file.
